This invention relates to a plastic button having an upper tiltable button cap and a rivetable, rotationally symmetrical bottom part.
Such a plastic button is known, for example, from EP 0,291,047 A2. In this button, the button cap is connected to a hollow shank by means of a relatively thin closed wall which first extends inwards from the wide button-cap ring and which then merges in a gentle arc into the cylindrical outer surface of the bottom part. The wall is made flexible over its entire length, so that the button cap can be tilted in any direction by the fingers. Although this thin-walled flexible forming of the button cap on the bottom part affords the advantage that the button cap can be introduced into a buttonhole more easily, nevertheless with frequent use there is the danger that the thin wall will break or tear. Moreover, besides the intended use for buttoning and unbuttoning, "playful" use must also be taken into account.
The object of the invention is, therefore, to design a plastic button of the relevant type, in such a manner that a permanent connection with good tilting properties is obtained between the button cap or plate and the bottom part.